


Mind If I Join You?

by chelseyelric



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Briefcase Buddies, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: Just a small snippet of a day in the life of Guy and Sam. (Please let me know if you think the rating should be changed, it's kind of hard to judge since they canonically have fur and no clothes.)
Relationships: Sam I am/Guy Am I
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	Mind If I Join You?

"Mind if I join you?”

Sam started beneath the spray, not expecting Guy to casually slip into the shower behind him. 

“I, um...not really,” he stuttered, placing his hand over his fluttering heart. “But, um, why?”

Guy reached around him for his specialty shampoo and Sam let him, unashamed at having his boyfriend so close and vice versa. 

“I have an early meeting with a client and you were taking quite a bit longer than usual this morning.” Guy squeezed a good amount into his hand and returned the bottle to its designated spot on the ledge while Sam stared guiltily to the side. 

“I figured I could get my shower in,” he continued, massaging the brown fur of his scalp and shoulders until he worked up a lather. “Conserve water and check on you all at the same time.”

Sam remained quiet while Guy washed.

“Now, the first two are out of the way.” He grasped Sam’s hips and swiveled him from beneath the faucet so that he could rinse. “Are you okay, Sam?”

Sam lost himself to thought again as he watched the white rivulets streak down Guy’s fur and into the drain.

He gave a long sigh as he grabbed the soap and rubbed it half heartedly under his own arms. 

“Sorry. I’m just concerned about Sam jr.” he said in reference to their recently liberated barb-a-loot cub.

“Why? Is something the matter?”

Sam gave Guy the look he hated but had come to know well since they’d started dating. The look of thinking that something he was about to say would seem silly to Guy. “She hasn’t been very active these past few weeks. Eating less, even when I offer her her favorites. I don’t know, maybe I’m just being weird. Sorry I almost kept you from your shower.”

“Look at me,” Guy commanded gently.

Slowly, Sam did, fully turning to face Guy.

“You should trust your instincts, Sam. You are the leader of your pack and have been for a while. If you believe one of your animals is sick, it would be smart to get them in for a check with someone, just to be sure.”

“You think so?”

“I do. It would also return your peace of mind, which I value above all else.”

Sam’s relieved smile shown through the steam of the spray and he stood on his toes to give Guy a soft kiss.

“Thanks. I needed this.”

“Any time. Now, I think we should get out before we look like graisens.”

Echoing laughter spilled from Sam. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? What'd you think!? I know it was short but please give me any feedback you'd like :3


End file.
